Unbidden
by Dragon Of Ash
Summary: Story about Kitty and her love life through high school with a dash of action on the side. Rated for language and just to be safe. Pairings to come: PiotrKitty, LanceKitty, Pete WisdomKitty not necessarily in that order. Starts end of Season 2.
1. Chap 1

-1-

The youth looked at his parents in earnest, a small tear coming to his hazel eyes. "Mom, Dad, I have something important to tell you." He clasped his hands together between his knees and hunched forward, his sandy brown hair falling over his eyes as he hung his head low.

His mother leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, dear?" A small smile played on her lips. "Tomas, you know you can tell us anything. We love you." Her smile deepened into one of comfort and concern. "Please, tell us." Her hand tightened on his shoulder, rubbing it gently as she reassured the young man. His father nodded his assent to continue, presenting himself as the strong figure of resolve and support.

The boy took a steadying breath, and looked at both of his parents, worry battling with relief. "Mom, Dad, I... I'm a mutant." He smiled, again, and took another breath.

The mother clapped her hands to her mouth stifling a cry of heartbreak, as tears slowly streamed down her face. The father remained stoic; his jaw clenched tight and his eyes hardened, untold emotions remained locked behind stony walls. Any more of the boy's tale, however, was lost as the screen faded to black.

"Crikies! Mutants haven't been out more'n a week or two, and already there's a bloody movie o' th' week about 'em!" Pyro shouted angrily. He tossed the _TV Guide_ at the offending screen for good measure. "Prolly'll end with some lame-ass 'We love you anyways' line from the parents after they fret about having a mutie son for a few days. Brat 'prolly ain't even a damned mutant in the first place!" He cursed again and flopped on the couch in that part of the living area he and Remy had claimed from Magneto's fortress to be the Acolytes' game room. Not that anyone besides those two had ever used it.

"Remy don' understand why you bother trying wit' de TV. We don' got cable, so ain't nothin' goin' be good on it, no?" Gambit pulled a magazine out from under his arm and tossed it at the fire-starter. "Here, read dis." Pyro's eyes lit up in glee as he opened the magazine and a centerfold fell into his lap.

"Thanks, mate!" Pyro chuckled, eyeing the centerfold with abandon.

"Don' worry 'bout it. Remy, he just wan' make sure his friends are entertained." He peered at Pyro, cocking an eyebrow at his comrade's apparent interest in the magazine. "Is good, no?"

"It'll do." The Australian grinned, still keeping his eyes riveted to the magazine. "Hey, why is it that we're th' only two blokes that ever use this place?"

"Sabretooth, he always out doin' his own thing." Gambit mused, taking a chair across from Pyro. "Colossus, he always in his room or Magneto's lab. Dat is, when he be here at all."

"Yeah, what does Mag's errand boy do that we can't?" Pyro snorted

The Cajun leaned back in his chair, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. "You complain? Remy tink maybe, Pyro, he got too much free time, no? Maybe, he tired of watchin' de TV." He sneered, and downed some of his beer. "Maybe, Pyro, he want to be Magneto's errand boy, eh?"

"Oi! Leave off! Leave off! I wasn't complainin'!" he brought his hands up defensively. "I was just wonderin' why ol' Mags asks Tin Man to go out and do his work, when we're both smarter and smoother." Pyro quickly clamped his jaw shut as he heard Magneto stride down the hall.

"I ask Colossus to do my 'errands' because he is the most..." Magneto paused, adding extra weight to his words, "...reliable of you." He turned an accusing eye to Pyro. "He doesn't waste time playing with his toys." Remy's smirk vanished, as Magneto turned to him. "Or dazzling the opposition with his 'charm' rather than killing them!" He glanced down at his two minions, who cringed beneath his flat emotionless gaze. "He is efficient."

"So where is the Tin Man, anyways?"

"Colossus is performing a task for me, Pyro. That is all you need know." Magneto turned on his heel and returned to the depths of the fortress, cloak billowing behind him. "You are mine, remember this. Obey, and be rewarded. Fail me, and you shall be cast aside." His words echoed down the darkened corridor.

Pyro leaned over to Gambit, nudging him to get his attention as soon Magneto was out of earshot. "Not that I care about the Tin Man, but I hope he doesn't screw this one up." He shuddered. "Kept me up the whole night with his bloody screamin' last time he 'failed' Magneto."

"_Oui_, an' he did nuttin' to stop it, or back outta it." Gambit mused, shaking his head in confusion. "Gambit, be wonderin' sometihn', _mon ami_." The Cajun lit another cigarette, taking in a deep breath. "Magneto, why he no do dat to us, eh? We fail, he just yell at us. Colossus, he fail, and Magneto make him scream. What gives?"

"Now, who's complainin', mate?" Pyro chuckled, picking up Gambit's girly magazine once more. "Do you _want _that to happen to you?" He cocked his head to the side, trying to get a better angle on the picture's—contents. "I don't' think you'd be happy with what would happen."

"Non, non, _Monsieur Pyroman_." He took a long drag of his cigarette. "Gambit is just sayin' dat maybe bein' Magneto's _esclave_ is no' a good ting, eh?"

Eyes wide in incredulity as the other man stared at Gambit. "Are you blinking loony? Crikies! I _saw_ the man soon as he came out o' that room ol' Mags locked him up in. I ain't _never_ seen a man look like that." He shuddered, the image clear in his face. "He was powered up. Y'know, all metal? I don't think he woulda survived if he weren't." Another shudder went through the pyromaniac. "There were holes, man, _holes_, clean through him. He walked funny, too, like he wasn't put together right or somethin'. And, God, his face..." a haunted look came to his eyes, as though he was dredging up something he had buried, praying to never see it again.

"What? Did it have holes too?"

"Oh, it was banged up pretty bad, too, but... Shit! Gambit, his face was dead." He looked deep into the Cajun's eyes, gazing passed him into something far away, and horrible. "There was nothing there, 'cept maybe pain. He wasn't angry. He wasn't scared. He just... was. Like, he didn't care what Mags was doin' to him. He even thanked him! Thanked him, like he _wanted _to be hurt! Punished—his due—that's what he said."

"Maybe he did." The Cajun chortled, un-phased by the Australian's fears. "Gambit, he tinks der' people who like dat sort of ting."

"Not Colossus. I don't think he's into the kinky shit." He flipped the page, and ogled another naked woman, Gambit's innuendo taking his mind off the unpleasant subject of Magneto's displeasure. "I don't think he's got enough brains to know there's more than just one way." His eyes bulged as he turned another page. "Like this." He tapped the page emphatically. "Now, I didn't know _this_ was possible."

Gambit leaned over to get a better look. "What, dat? Gambit done dat before. It take de skill." Gambit grinned. "And, a gymnast."

"Double-jointed probably wouldn't hurt."

The rest of the evening was spent commenting on the various modes of display and sex depicted in Gambit's magazine.

At the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, the sounds of children at play echoed across the mansion's stately grounds. Seven boys, to an observer, a set of septuplets, played Frisbee with a freckled girl in pigtails. The girl grinned as the disc, caught by an errant breeze, sailed over her head. She chuckled, and fell to land on all fours, as her body seemed to flow into the form of a wolf with two pigtail-like tufts of fur on its head. She barked happily as she snatched the disc moments later in her powerful jaws. The wolf wagged its tail happily, and blurred, assuming the form of the young girl once again. She laughed merrily and tossed the Frisbee back to the boys.

"Catch, Jamie!" She giggled as one of the Jamies made a dart for the floating disc only to land face first in the dust.

"Damn kids! Wasting their time when they need the training."

Xavier glanced at his long-time companion with unrepentant mirth dancing in his eyes, not that he would dare smile at Logan's discomfort, he had too much respect for his friend to do that. "It's Saturday, allow them to enjoy it." Still, that didn't mean he couldn't tweak the Wolverine's nose occasionally. "Would you rather they lived in the Danger Room? They would certainly get more than enough training. And, it would mean you would have your days full with the children."

"Uh... Now, I don't think..." Logan's eyes widened as he realized to what tortures he had opened himself.

"Yes, I think Jamie would be most pleased. He's always wondered how many of himself he could make, and how many things he could get them to do." The good professor felt somewhat ashamed at teasing his friend so, but, it was so rare that he ever had the chance to see the usually stoic Wolverine squirm.

"Well... I... that is... maybe one at a time... or..." Did he say _Jamie_? _Dear God above, anything but that squirt! He couldn't. He wouldn't_. A trickle of sweat made its way down his cheek.

"Yes, and, dear friend, if I may be so bold as to say, I have noticed that you've grown a bit soft in your complacency. Are you getting a tad old for this job?" Xavier's eyes caught his friend's sweat, and mentally chuckled at Logan's discomfort. _Now, for the finish._ "Yes, too old, definitely. I think perhaps, that spending some time with Jamie would be just the thing to limber you up—remind you of your more _youthful _days." He barely stifled a chuckle; the look on Wolverine's face was far too precious. The mutant's eyes had now completely bulged, showing nothing but the whites; his fists alternately clenched and unclenched as his claws extended themselves slightly over his knuckles. His body shook with what the Professor could only assume was stark terror.

Logan shook himself from his terror, as he saw his friend laughing at his fear. _No... not fear. Well, not fear per se. But, _Jamie_! I wouldn't wish that child on Sabretooth!_ Wait, did he say too old? "Who's too old, gramps? With my healing factor, I'm not a day over 30!"

The Professor looked across the field, his expression unreadable. "Yes, better I think to let them have their days of fun. They train hard enough as it is, and school is a burden. Let them be children for a little longer, before they need to grow up and face the harsh realities of the world beyond our walls."

Logan chuckled to himself. He had walked into that one. Still, one good turn deserves another..."Jamie, get over here, the Professor has a story he wants to tell ya!" Logan chuckled evilly as he patted his friend on the shoulder and walked away. Professor Xavier released an indignant squawk in protest.

"Logan, you can't possibly..."

"Turn about, Chuck, is fair play." Logan left the Professor wide-eyed. He sauntered away from Xavier, trying to maintain the air of barely caged death while inwardly laughing at the Professor's plight. Dodging a soccer ball propelled by a telekinetic thrust from Jean Grey, and a volley of ice and bone spears sent from Bobby and Evan, Logan made a beeline for the woods only to fall flat on his rump as a blue blur slammed into him.

"ELF!" he roared, snatching at the offending teen, only to see his hands pass through smoke.

"Hiya, Wolverine, you looking for something?" Logan looked up to see Kurt hanging by his tail from a nearby tree, just out of his claws' reach.

"I'm gonna gut you!" He retracted his claw with a vicious snarl. First Xavier, now Kurt's games, what would happen next?

The German mutant flipped off his perch deftly wrapping his tail around a lower branch, to hang upside down at eye-level with Logan. "Sorry, mein Freund, but I thought it might be a fun trick." He grinned sheepishly. "I am thinking that it might not have worked, ya?"

"Not hardly."

Upside-down shoulders shrugged. "Kitty didn't like my prank either. She said I was being a dork, then she tossed her apple at me." He pulled the fruit-turned-projectile from his pocket and took a bite. "It is not a good day to be the Fuzzy Dude." He sighed between mouthfuls.

"So, where is the half-pint?" Kurt motioned in the general direction of the pool, "Thanks."

As he walked across the back lawn, weaving around throngs of mutants at play, he marveled at the children. The whole world hated them, feared them for their powers and differences. In two days, they would return to that world.

Just a few days before, they had been exiled, expelled from the school they had saved countless times. Their supposed friends and family alike had abandoned them, left them to fend for themselves with the Institute as their only source of solace. The war they had known was coming, had feared coming, had smacked them in the face for all the good their precautions had done. A warrior, a true hardened soldier, would know that now was the time to train. Now was the time to prepare for the inevitable sequence of attack and counterattack. Yet they were not soldiers. They were children charged with the fate of the world. However, rather than fight, they played.

"_Maybe, that's why we're going to win_," he mused, spying Kitty by the pool. "_The kids haven't forgotten the good parts in life. They're not hardened by the war, yet_."

"Um, excuse me, you're blocking my sun."

Logan looked down to see Kitty reclining on a lounge chair. She looked cute in her yellow two-piece and ponytail. "Didn't realize you owned it, half-pint." The Canadian grinned and took a spot on her chair, motioning the young girl to make room. He looked up at the cloudless sky, shielding his eyes from the noonday sun with a raised fist. "Nice day you gave us here, though."

She giggled, tossing her book to the ground. "You're welcome, Mr. Logan." She looked at the sky, also, taking in its beauty. "It is nice, isn't it?"

"Not too many of these days," deep brown eyes met hazel ones sparkling in mirth, "not even in summer." He sighed. "Warm, soft breeze, quiet," he leaned down, pointedly. "Peaceful."

He searched her face, reading her response.

Kitty's smile slowly faded, the sparkle Logan had detected before diminishing. "It won't last. Soon, things'll change."

"Well, true, this is September, the 'Dog Days' they call 'em. Soon, fall will be here in full force. Then, it's hot cocoa, mulled cider, and, then winter."

"School. School will happen. Or, the Acolytes will attack. Or, the Brotherhood." She shrugged at the thought of the peaceful day being ruined. "It doesn't matter who or where, someone will always try to kill us, or use us. Either way, trouble will come and..." She paused looking deep into Logan's eyes. "We'll always be there to stop it."

Logan's expression was unreadable as he weighed her words. Kitty was, in some ways, the baby of the group. She was the smallest member of the team. Coupled with her indomitable cheeriness and sheltered home life, she often exuded a naiveté that caused the other X-men to see her as childish. Yet, she never failed to rise to any challenge, no matter the odds. Her keen wit and perceptive nature often caught details and patterns that others missed. This side of her, however, he had rarely seen. Maybe, it was her intellect arriving at a logical conclusion. Perhaps, it was just her belief in Xavier's dream. Perhaps, the girl truly was as naïve as everyone thought.

The girl beside him giggled childishly, and took a sip of her iced tea. "God, I'm starting to sound like Rogue, or Scott. All morbid and junk. You'd think that I had, like, lost my favorite pet or something." Deftly she phased her hand through her chair and retrieved her book. "Things aren't so bad, really. I mean, it seems bad now, but we're here, and we're trying to help people see things differently. And, we'll win." Her voice toughened, slightly, not with cold certainty, but passionate resolve. She knew beyond a doubt, beyond reason, that mutants and humans would learn to coexist as equals.

"How do you know?"

"I dunno, I just do. It's like, I know that things are better because people are here. We could all be living in fear in our houses, or in the woods of Canada. But, we're not. We're here in like, a mansion, living with each other, and working and learning with normal humans in a normal school." She paused and took another sip of her tea. "That's how I know we're going to win. We're in a normal school, taking normal classes."

Logan grinned, and ruffled the young woman's hair. "Victory through homework, is that it?"

"Well, I dunno about that. I could like, definitely live without homework."

They laughed for a while, reveling in the pleasant mood of the warm autumn day. Yet, their reverie was shaken by a telepathic summons from the Professor

"_To me, my X-men! Meet in the Briefing Room at once."_

Xavier looked around the assembled mutants—both faculty and X-men—and considered the decision that laid before him. Two mutants—Sabretooth and Colossus—had attacked a military base in Maine. They had silenced the base almost instantly, and no alarm had been raised. By the time the government learned of what had occurred, it would be too late. The X-men were their only hope, but, who should he send? Too strong a presence would intimidate the soldiers more than reassure them. Yet, too weak a presence would be crushed beneath the two behemoths. Whomever he sent would have to have obvious powers, as well, yet ones that would not be too disturbing.

_They would need to be strong, yet identifiable powers_. _Jean—perhaps the most obvious choice for this mission—will have to be left behind, as will Ororo. Telekinesis and climate control can be terrifying powers to behold, and difficult to explain. Hank and Kurt, as well, need remain behind; their appearances are far too different from the human norm for them to be easily accepted. Rogue is in a coma, Evan is with the Morlocks, leaving Scott, Logan, and Kitty, to be the only remaining options. Ironically, they are also perfect for the task. Scott will be the voice, the one to talk to the soldiers once the dust settles; Logan will be behind the scenes, the hardened warrior, proof to the soldiers that we are serious in our work; Kitty's perception and phasing will be invaluable tools in getting the downed soldiers to safety. _

"I have received word of an attack against a military base in Maine by Sabretooth and Colossus. This could turn into a public relations disaster, if they are not stopped swiftly." Xavier tented his fingers before him, resting his elbows on his desk.

"What about the government?" Ororo motioned to the assembled mutants. "Surely, this is a matter for the US government, not the X-men."

"The government is ill-equipped to handle a mutant assault, especially one involving Sabretooth." He sighed, considering his next words cautiously. "Now, more than ever it is essential that we demonstrate our willingness and ability to work together with humanity for peace. The X-men must present themselves as guardians of that peace, and the opponents of all people—mutant and baseline—who upset that precious balance."

"Fight fire with fire, right Professor?"

"More like use sugar to counter acid, Cyclops." Hank mused, clapping a blue-gray paw on the young man's shoulder. "We must combat acid cruelty with sweet kindness, eh?"

Xavier nodded. "Beast has it right. Logan, Scott, Kitty, I am sending you three."

"ALRIGHT!" Kitty shouted, pumping her fist in the air amidst much clamor from the rest of the mutants.

"No, Professor." Scott clenched his fist, waving his arm emphatically towards Kitty. "This won't work. Kitty's much too young and inexperienced for this mission." He looked around the group, settling on Kurt. "Send Kurt with us. With his ability to 'port, he can be in and out of anywhere. Besides, Kitty's..."

"... Not good enough?" The young girl snarled, her voice low and deep in her throat. She glared at the team leader, death clear in her hazel eyes. "I'm as good a fighter as you; Mr. Logan's been training me. And, what if you come to a computer system you can't get into? You're going to need someone to hack it." She sneered at Scott, disdain clearly evident in her every word. "You know I'm the best programmer on the team. There isn't a computer I can't get into, and believe me, you're going to need someone who's at least as good as me, and Kurt is nowhere that good. Unless you think You can tackle a government mainframe with redundant fail-safes like multiple encryption levels, strong passwords, collapsible circuits, automatic over-rides, and hard drive lockups." Her sneer twisted into an evil smirk. "You can't even program a VCR!"

Scott glared at her in return, bringing his head to eye level. "You've never really been tested in the field—you've only done sneak attacks. Not all-out combat!"

"Enough!" Logan extended his claws and in one swift motion embedded them to the knuckles in Xavier's desk. The room was silent. "Or I'll settle this _my way_!"

"Scott, as team leader," Xavier's voice rose above Logan's tirade, "You must know how to carryout a successful mission using everyone's abilities." He turned his steely gaze to Wolverine. "And you, Logan, can learn to curb your temper."

Logan snarled, but nodded despite the rebuke; Xavier's reasons were clear. He and Scott could handle Magneto's two lackeys. She, on the other hand, could handle the sneakier aspects of the job. It was high risk, but he and Scott were capable fighters, and could easily cover the girl. Kitty would get much needed field experience, while proving herself to the rest of the team, and, Scott would learn to accept his fellow teammates' abilities. The boy still wanted to be the big brother of the group, trying to protect everyone on the team while putting them in danger. For him to become an effective leader, he needed to put such sentimental feelings aside.

"Xavier's right, boy, you'll take your orders and like it. Suit up, we fly as soon I prep the blackbird."


	2. Chap 2

A/N: First, legal disclaimer [forgot that last chappy, need to put in this one]: I don't own marvel, I don't own the X-men, and I don't own X-men: Evolution.  
  
Second, Shoutouts:  
  
Jaina12: Pete'll be coming soon, gotta give time for the plot to develop, he should be there in a few chapters. We have to get through this opening bit, first, and—as you'll see shortly—Lance too.  
  
Dark Whispers: thanks for the vote of confidence! I'll try my best!  
  
Third: Sorry this took so long, I'm a teacher and I moved from my mid- Michigan home to sunny Hawaii shortly after New Years. So, writing had to take a short hiatus. Oddly, this chapter has been done since around that time, there were just difficulties in getting it beta read.

-2-

The body fell with a sickening thud, blood leaking out from its exposed chest cavity. Sabretooth grinned, his tongue playing over his claws. "I'd say the perimeter is secure." He dragged the corpse behind a stack of crates nearby, removing any trace of the savage's presence.

Colossus shuddered at his companion's bloodlust. "Did you have to do that?" He cocked his head in the direction of where the dead solider lay. "You could have knocked him out; there was no reason to kill them." His revulsion made his Russian accent all the more thicker.

The savage sneered at the Russian mutant, disdain clear in his voice. "It was fun. That's reason enough for me."

"Then, why not do it quickly, Sabretooth? Why make him suffer?" Colossus looked down at the soldier's tattered corpse. The poor man had been gutted, his innards torn from him before his eyes; he had died, then, mouth opened wide in howls of agony made mute by a crushed larynx. Colossus sighed, shame welling inside him. This slaughter had been his doing. Had he simply snapped the man's neck like Lord Magneto had wanted, he would have been spared Sabretooth's ministrations. Instead, the steel-coated mutant had faltered, unwilling to deliver the killing blow, and the soldier had wriggled free. Sabretooth was all too ready to make up for Colossus' weakness.

The savage snarled, staring him in the eyes. "You are too soft to serve Magneto. I don't know why he puts up with you." He launched himself onto a stack of crates, peering at the Russian disdainfully. "I gutted him, because I could. No more, no less. But, it's your fault. You coulda just..."

"Crushed his throat, I know." Colossus grimaced. "Let us finish this." 

Sabretooth snarled, flicking the last bit of blood from his talons. "Suits me fine. Remember, we need to get to sub-level three."

"The pulse-device Lord Magneto provided us has disabled their communications array," the Russian mutant slammed his steeled fist to the concrete frame of the nearby wall. It caved easily, creating a large enough hole for the two hulking mutants to walk through side by side into the dark interior of the base. "It also took down their primary power supply. They are running on auxiliary power now."

"Sitting ducks." His partner snarled, licking his fangs in anticipation. "Perfect."

The building, as with the rest of the complex was covered in gray concrete, designed to look as though it were a throw back to the 50s. Indeed, most government officials who were not directly involved in the research occurring here, assumed it _was_ a McCarthy era defense installation that was converted for storage and drills. Inside, the building belied its humble exterior. The walls and ceiling were steel plates interwoven with circuitry, and the mutants' footsteps clanked dully on the mesh plating of the floor.

They stalked the darkened corridors, two hulking harbingers of destruction, in silence; the only sounds came from their massive boots echoing down the steel hallway. The corridor winded to the left, deeper into the interior of the base.

Sabretooth halted, raising a paw to the air signaling for Colossus to do the same. "We've got company." He grinned wickedly, feral eyes gleaming in the glow from a hazard lamp as ten soldiers, covered head to foot in airtight body armor rushed around a corner, guns at the ready. "Let's play!" With an animalistic roar he pounced on the nearest guard. With a cry, the man raised his rifle, unloading a round into the mutant's chest, only to be bowled over as the mutant's much larger body crashed into him. Sabretooth roared again, and dug both claws deep into the man's chest, parting armor like butter, and pulled them free, spattering blood on the soldiers and walls nearby. He snarled at the approaching men, the wound on his chest already healed. "Who's next?"

Colossus charged into the fray, bullets bouncing off his armored frame. He grabbed a soldier and launched him into the air, to connect with the wall, a moment later, with a sickening thud. His limp body slid to the ground, the head at an unnatural angle with his body. The Russian surveyed the soldiers amassing around him. "_I do not wish to hurt them. They are only doing their duty. But, Lord Magneto has commanded me to do so."_ Torn, he slammed another soldier into the wall, rendering the man unconscious. "_He has commanded, and so shall I obey, as a soldier should. Otherwise..." _

Searing pain ripped through his form, tearing him from his thoughts. His body was on fire, but that was impossible. He was made of steel. Steel didn't burn.

"Thermate, you mutie bastard." A soldier sneered. "It burns at close to 5000 degrees, it'll destroy anything organic on contact, and will even fuse steel together. Perfect for you, you stupid fuck!"

He looked at the soldiers around him, hate clear in their eyes, and a coldness filled him. They wanted to kill him, like the farmers at the collective had wanted to kill him. They were doing testing here, to try to control mutants or kill them. It was true. Everything Lord Magneto had told them was true. These people—no, these _soldiers_—were going to hurt innocent mutants. He couldn't allow that. No matter how much he despised violence, he would not let another mutant suffer at their hands! 

With a roar, he charged at the nearest soldier in a berserker rage. Steeled fist clamped around human neck and contracted, crushing bone and flesh to jelly. He grabbed the corpse's legs, and, using it as a club, smacked it into another soldier. He threw the ruined body to the side and turned to the next man, bullets ricocheting off his body. He lost himself in the battle, letting the haze of battle fury sweep over him. The soldiers' terrified faces distorted into a mass of blurred bodies. They were nothing, wheat for the reaping, and, he would cut them down. In some distant part of his mind that remained untouched by the fury of his attack, he wondered why the wheat was singing.

Finally, the battle came to an end, and the berserker wave emptied from him like a river after the dam had been raised. Colossus surveyed the carnage around him. Blood coated the walls, and the floors were slick with the stuff. Bodies were strewn about the corridor in heaps and a few were embedded in the walls. Body parts, heads and arms, mostly, were scattered about the place. He raised his brain and blood covered fists to eyelevel, surprised to see he was still in armored form.

Sabretooth stalked around the carnage around them, thrusting his claws into each body. "Pretty good, there, Ruskie." He grinned and ran his tongue over his talons. "When you let yourself go, you got a nasty streak in ya. You almost scared even me."

Colossus shuddered at the display, and wiped his hands on a soldier's uniform. "Let us do this, Sabretooth. Let us end it."

Kitty leaned back in her chair, nervously nibbling her lip despite the stoic expression she wore. She had already put on her costume, now all that was left was for her to head out to the jet. Mr. Logan was already aboard, prepping the Blackbird for flight. Scott was off saying goodbye to Jean.

This was their first open mission, the first time they would fight publicly. Granted, that public was going to be a few terrified soldiers, but it didn't matter. A few, a mob, a nation, whomever they fought before, this would be their first mission to take credit for, in front of spectators who knew what was happening. A lot rode on the outcome. They needed to win, to beat back Magneto's lackeys, quickly and show the soldiers that they were capable of dealing with a mutant threat. However, they needed to also demonstrate that they were the good guys. The soldiers would be scared, hurt, and angry; they would want to blame someone, anyone, even their rescuers, for their suffering and humiliation.

A soft knock at her door roused her from her musings. "Katherine, may I come in?"

"Sure thing, Professor." She sighed as she opened the door and returned to her chair.

Xavier wheeled himself into the room, looking appraisingly at the girl sitting before him. Was it the right decision? Choosing one so young for such an important task? Did she fully understand the gravity of situation before her? She was young, impetuous. This mission was too delicate to risk to bravado or inexperience. _It is best if Katherine acts as a supportive role, getting prisoners to safety, and remaining out of the larger battle. Yes, best ensure she understands her role. _

"I would like to speak with you about the mission, and the role you shall play in it."

"It's like some giant game of Pickle," she signed again.

"Pardon?" He cocked an eyebrow, confused at her meaning.

"Our mission." The lithe girl reached into her pocket and popped a piece of bubblegum into her mouth.

"I don't follow."

"We're screwed, no matter what we do."

"How so?" Curious, Xavier leaned forward, searching her face for a hint of her meaning. "The task seems simple enough: demonstrate that you are there in a supportive capacity, and with the full auspices of the United States government by defeating Sabretooth and Colossus and rescuing the people stationed at the base. And, in that regard, I must discuss with you your position on the team..." Kitty continued on seemingly unaware of the Professor's intention for coming.

"Well, it's like this: If we lose, it's bad, Magneto wins, and humanity suffers. Although we, like, don't know what he's up to yet." She shook her head, refusing to let herself be distracted by the errant thought of what, exactly, Magneto wanted. "But, if we win, it's just as bad."

"Interesting." He wondered where the girl was going with this. Were these pre-combat jitters, or something more? Half-expecting to hear her make an offhand comment about her manicure getting ruined, or messing up her hair, Xavier waited for her to continue.

"We need to show the soldiers that we're the good guys. But, if we win too easily, we could spook them, and that wouldn't be good. They could, like, decide that we're no better than Magneto's boys, or, at least, just as dangerous, simply _because _we did it so easily. But, if we take too long, they're going to decide that we're useless, and just want to get in on the action." She paused, catching her breath."

"It's a razor's edge." Xavier tented his fingers before his chin, intrigued by the girl's insight.

"Yup. Do too well, and we scare them; do too badly, and we're not taken seriously. A pickle."

"We need to walk that edge."

"Also, how do we explain to these people that the Professor just happened to notice that a small military base in upstate Maine was attacked, when, by the time we're finished, the US strike team will have only just got there."

"The government contacted me, though. They could not respond to the attack on their own without causing great loss to both life and property."

Kitty shook her head. "But, the soldiers in that base probably don't know that. Or, if they do, it won't matter. Why was a man who formed a 'mutant gang' called when their own forces were ready and willing to fight? They're going to see it first as a mutant conspiracy." She sighed, and looked out the front window. "More importantly, though, after we win, we need to tell them that we _want_ to help keep the world safe, but, like, on _our_ terms. And, that we didn't help them because we thought, we, like, had to, like it was expected of us or something."

Xavier stared at her with his mouth wide open. He knew she was perceptive, but this was unexpected. He doubted that any save the more experienced members of the team had analyzed the situation as deeply. Scott, he was sure, had not; the boy was still convinced that this was a 'go in and save the day' mission, and that the results would justify and validate their presence. He would have realized that the soldiers needed to know that the Xmen were there to help, not hinder. But, that it was because the Xmen _chose_ to help, Scott would have missed that entirely. Not that it was really his fault, it just wasn't what he was built for. Scott was a leader, the front man, the guy everyone looked up to and followed. And for that, Scott was an excellent choice. He had a natural cunning and grasp of tactics that, sometimes, left even Wolverine dumbfounded. Scott was brave, and daring, and full of conviction. But, those were qualities that soldiers admired, they were qualities that served you well on the battlefield and little elsewhere. The situation Kitty had just described was politics, plain and simple. And, politics had little place on the battlefield, and even less in the thinking of a field commander.

After what seemed an eternity, Xavier clamped his jaw shut and smiled.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing, simply to ask you to take care on this mission." He smiled, this time knowingly, "And, to not do anything _too _impetuous. I have high expectations of you, and know you will be fine."

Kitty blushed, burying her face in her arms. "You think so? I mean, I'm, like scared beyond belief, and this is, like, so important."

"Yes, I believe so. Now, best hurry along." He turned and wheeled back out into the hallway, chuckling silently as Kitty muttered something about the trip being murder for her manicure.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

The Blackbird landed without incident; that alone would have sent Logan's hackles on edge. Any military installation should have asked for clearance codes, even a simple storage facility as Merrill pretended to be. The radio transmitted nothing but static.

At a hand gesture from Logan, Kitty phased through the floor of the Blackbird. She grinned cheekily as Scott frowned beneath his visor. She could not fathom why Scott did not trust her with taking point, or, for that matter, understand the tactical advantages of having her be the front person. Her intangibility pretty much guaranteed she would be safe from anything an opponent could wield against them, and, when she walked on air, not even Logan could hear her. Maybe he doubted her professionalism. Kitty gave an indignant snort and shook her head in consternation as she hung in the air; she was as hard and serious on missions as Scott or Logan, why did Scott remain so obtuse to that? Did he really believe her so inane and childish? Did he only see her as the valley girl whose highest priority was the latest fashion trend or the current episode of the Real World? She could be serious. She fought just as hard as the rest of the team when Magneto brought out the sentinel. She was the voice of reason when everyone else wanted to jump forward, or go off on their own. She was the one who… A leaf fell to the paved grounds and sent up a small cloud of dust. The sound reverberated through the air of the still military base and sent a chill up her spine. Kitty took a quick scan of the grounds. Fort Merrill stood in pristine condition, not a single crate or vehicle stood out of place, no blast marks or scorched earth, no outward signs of attack marred the stark military precision and cleanliness of the base. There was nothing to declare the presence of the Acolytes. Yet, the cleanliness and serenity that filled the small fortress gave a louder clarion call of the carnage they would surely find within its depths than any alarm or siren.

Kitty gulped and tapped three times on the hull of the plane before floating down to the ground. The ramp deployed moments later and Logan and Scott crept out in a tight formation, both ready to simultaneously attack and dodge should Kitty have missed a sniper.

"They dropped an EMP device before they attacked." Logan's tone remained clinical and detached in his analysis as he surveyed the fortress, searching for the tell-tale signs of an assault. This seemingly meant nothing to him, Kitty surmised from her vantage point perched atop a crate, he had probably faced such situations countless times before. After a while, she supposed, you got used to the blood and guts. "That's why we don't see any lights or hear the alarms." He sniffed the air and pointed east. "They went that way."

"Where are all the people?" Kitty's voice was _not_ frightened; she was a professional superhero, serious and hard. She did _not_ get frightened. She did, however, have a healthy respect for people who could take out an entire military base.

"They're around here, pum'kin." Logan snarled and sniffed the air again. "Creed likes to make a statement with his kills."

"What kind of statement?" Kitty grinned at the concern in Scott's voice.

"That kind," Logan stuck his thumb towards a small alleyway between two storage bunkers to their left. "Smell's strongest from there." He inched forward, as Scott moved two feet to the left to provide a clear shot ahead and Kitty slowed to about ten steps behind to guard the rear and allow Logan some room to fight. At the end of the alley, the three X-men found a tableau of horror. The bodies of several soldiers had been positioned in various scenes of depravity—some were splayed like insects on a board to the sides of buildings, others were tied to light posts, there opened chest cavities draining into the mouths of corpses positioned beneath them as they held their own entrails. Logan toed one of the bodies in the ribs. It made a soft squishy sound, indicating that the man did not have a solid bone left in his torso. "Creed likes to create these… spectacles. Calls them his masterpieces."

"I thought he believed in the feral nature of humanity." ' voice was harsh as he tried to avoid the reek from the bodies. "Like _Lord of the Flies_, or _Call of the Wild_."

"Naw, that's been done to him, same as me." Logan grinned at the boy. It was not a pleasant sight, as disturbing in its own way as the horror around them. "Before Weapon X got a hold of him… he was a serial killer. 'S probably why they grabbed him in the first place." He shrugged and prodded another body. This one crunched. "Try as they did to make us clean slates, some things stuck. This," he gestured to a soldier in full dissection display, "is one of the things that stuck."

Scott glared at Logan through his visor, concern and fear clenching his muscles into a fighting stance. "What stuck with you?"

"I'm not."

"Where did they go?" Kitty searched the shadows, hoping that her eyes could pierce the darkness filling the corners before a beast could pierce her. She tried to ignore the beast behind her.

"Probably through that hole in the wall." Logan smirked and stalked around the bodies like a predator. "By the way, Cyke, you should probably point your visor at it, in case something decides to get friendly with us."

"Shouldn't you cut them down?"

Logan looked at her and gave a noncommittal shrug. "You gotta problem with this kiddo?" She shook her head. "Good. 'Cause if you do, get it out now, yer gonna see worse'n this before wer're done." She squared her jaw and looked in him in the eye. "If you're gonna flake on us, then you're no good to us. You'll only get us hurt and yourself dead. You're weak, you die. Sabretooth won't give you a chance to think twice. From the state of those bodies, Colossus probably won't either."

"He did that?"

Logan nodded. "Sabretooth doesn't like to break bones. They make the meat taste gritty."

Kitty shuddered again and adjusted her view of the former commando. At first, he had seemed scary but kind. The kind of gruff uncle who stays quiet in the corner, but you know would be the first to stand up to protect you and your family. The kind of uncle everyone respects without really knowing why. Now, he seemed colder, crueler. This was Wolverine in action, the _adult_ Wolverine, the one the kids at the mansion never saw. This was the Wolverine she saw glimpses of at Alkali Lake. Back then, she had thought that it was the control chip that made him the killer. Now, she was not so sure.

She shook her head and forced such thoughts from her mind. She needed to be focused, professional. She trained her eye to the exhibition surrounding her, willing her mind to ignore the horror. She needed to be analytical, freaking out would _not_ make these men alive again, and Logan was right, it would only serve to make her weak and, thus, very much dead. She stepped around a body, phasing her feet to avoid a pool of blood. "He's toying with us, Wolverine. He knew we'd come and we'd bring you."

Logan grinned. "Go on." Scott moved to stop her but stopped as the shorter mutant gripped his shoulder. "No. She needs to do this." There was a hint of sadness in his voice that pushed against the detached wall encasing Kitty's mind. She shrugged the feeling aside, using the techniques Logan had taught

"The mountings on the wall… the X's... they're statements. Dares." She pointed to one whose middle three fingers had been stripped of flesh. "Claws?"

"Now, why do we care, Shadowcat?"

"Because it tells us what we need to know about Sabretooth and Colossus." Kitty choked back the bile that climbed her throat as her foot landed on something soft.

"A psychopath slaughtered these people. You can't find logic or reason in that." Logan's voice was calm and measured, his true meaning clouded beneath a blanket of snow and ice.

"I think she's on to something, Wolverine." Scott moved over towards the opening in the wall and peered in, then nodded when nothing launched itself out from the depths within.

Kitty turned away from the sickening tableau. "He took his time: see how everything's arranged? This was meant to disturb us to set us on edge. We know that he knows we're here, and he's trying to defeat us before it comes to a fight. We know that killing's an art to him, he takes pride in it. He wants us to know he's big, and bad, and scary. He wants to play with our heads as much as he wants to play with our insides. It's how he works."

"Who cares? He butchered these people and that's all I need to know. He's here to get something for Magneto." Logan snarled in rage, the cool snow melting beneath the fires of hatred. "We need to make sure he doesn't get it, not worry about the questionable motives of a deranged killer. It's sick and depraved and we're here to stop them."

"How can you say that? We're gaining information about…"

"What new information? It's Sabretooth. He's psychotic. He likes to kill things. What more do we need to know?" he cast his arm back towards the grisly display behind them. "Take a good look if you think we'll learn anything new. Look hard. Look at the soldiers' faces. Look in their eyes and tell me what you know." Kitty's own eyes widened and she started to shake in horror. "The only thing I need to know is that he did this. He'll keep on doing this until we stop him."

Scott put a hand on Logan's shoulder, silencing his tirade. "That's enough. She's got a point, man. We can all learn from this. Maybe you already know this, but we don't. We need to learn about those two. You've fought Sabretooth a thousand times, we haven't. So, what have we learned?" He put his fists on his hips and glared at the two mutants—one older and appeared ready to kill, the other younger and hanging her head abashedly. "Sabretooth's flashy when he fights. You can see that from the cuts." He pointed his finger at Kitty. "But, this is _not_ CSI, Shadowcat. You can analyze this all later. Right now, the crime is still going on. If we don't hurry, this will happen to us." He glared at both of the mutants. "Understood? Good."

They regrouped and entered the building. The hall inside was a scene ripped from a nightmare. The devastation outside was like looking in the mind of a madman: crazed, yet oddly logical, betokening a patience and dedication that seemed as much an act of love as an act of horror. There was no artistry in what lay inside, no careful consideration of insane nuance or planning. Blind, unthinking rage caused this destruction. Blood and gore painted every surface and body parts were embedding into the walls and ceilings.

"That way." Adamantium claws pointed down into the interior of the building.

"Down into the deep darky dark darkness of shadowy hallway completely devoid of light?" Kitty was scared. She wanted to turn around and run out of that building and back into the plane and vomit. A lot.

Logan looked at her sharply. "You gonna be OK kiddo?"

"Yes..." Her face blanched and she pressed a hand tight to her mouth. "No." She phased through the wall and sound of her violent reaction to the hallway carried through the hole and a little down the hallway before the wet masses stopped it. A few moments later, Kitty reemerged looking and feeling slightly green.

"Now that that's taken care of let's move out."

The trio descended into the bowels of Fort Merrill, and Kitty gulped again wishing that, for once, she had listened to Scott and let Kurt go on this mission instead.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

The guard was stupid. Either that or he was extremely brave. The latter option did not, in anyway, diminish or mitigate his stupidity. It did, however, earn a measure of respect from Colossus. It would not change the outcome, but the soldier's adherence to his duty struck a cord within the Russian's steel-cold chest. The man's foolishness resided in his belief that he could withstand a man that stood nearly a foot taller than him and was encased in impenetrable armor. Thus, Colossus found himself regretting the sound of his fist connecting with and crushing the noble warrior's chest. However, the guard had been brave enough to place himself between the towering mutant and the scientists and that deserved approbation. "You have fought well, soldier, there is no disgrace in your failure to protect these people here." Colossus cradled the gasping warrior and gently laid him down to the steel mesh of the floor. He rose from his kneeling position and regarded the three engineers coldly. "Please, open the door—I would not wish to hurt anyone more."

"Else." Sabretooth grinned at the confused look from his comrade. "It's "anyone else". Don't care much myself either way, but if yer gonna threaten yer prey ya gotta make sure they understand ya." He sauntered forward, and threw a companionable arm around the perdurable mutant's shoulders. "Me, I'd just as soon eat… you… and you," he pointed towards one of the men and the female scientist, "and then let the guy left over open the door, but… Sure, why not, let's play by the Russkie's rules. What d'ya say? Do I get to eat or you gonna make nice-nice and open the door?"

One of the men, Quentin Owens according to his badge, blinked behind coke bottle black rimmed glasses. He was a small, thin man with a thoroughly unhealthy fascination with tweed and bow ties that no doubt doomed him to fondling Petri dishes and staring longingly at microbes and slides as a substitute for a failure to integrate into society. He mopped his bald pate with a handkerchief and gripped the woman's hand tightly. She smiled at him reassuringly and rubbed her thumb affectionately over the back of his hand, an action that did not go unnoticed by the feral mutant standing beside Colossus. "Him? Really? You can do _so _much better than that."

Rebecca Stamos cocked an eyebrow and grinned as she stared into the depths of the psychopath's predatory orbs. "He's got a disproportionately sized phallus and incredible coital and pre-coital skills. And he makes me laugh."

"What?"

Colossus sighed, and thanked God that he could not blush in his armored state. "She means he has a long penis and he is good in bed. Now, please remove yourself from my shoulders so that I can burst down the doors."

Dr. Stamos grinned as Colossus raised a fist to the door. However, he stopped as the third scientist, Dr. Morrisson, a man even smaller than Dr. Owens whose face seemed dominated by a large nose and a ridiculous handle-bar mustache whispered to Dr. Owens in outrage. "But that'll ruin years of research! It will take us months to recreate everything."

"Hush up you fool!" Owens hissed at the man and quickly clamped his hand over the smaller scientist's mouth.

"What did he mean by that?" Sabretooth snorted in Owens' face. A small spray of saliva doused the quaking engineer and speckled the smooth pate of his head.

"Nothing," Owens stuttered and locked his knees in place, "you know how we scientists are, our life is our work. If you take it, we'll need to rebuild the thing from scratch. Assuming you let us live _to _rebuild the device." He clearly enjoyed the terrified whimper that comment evoked from his smaller colleague.

Sabretooth snorted again and turned back to Colossus with a shrug. "Your show, Russkie."

Colossus' eyes narrowed as he examined the door and the three doctors. There was something he was missing, something that the doctors had said and stared at him boldly, though his eyes did not see. Something in the near triumphant glint in Dr. Stamos' eyes and the resigned glance Dr. Owens cast towards her. A machine, even one as complicated as this chip, could be replaced. They had the plans, and the schematics. They could easily recreate their work. Unless... He replayed Morrisson's words in his mind, losing himself in the frantic man's plea to protect his research, to not _ruin_ his research, and prevent him having to _recreate_ everything. He grinned, having caught the ruse, and wagged a finger at the balding doctor. "Clever, Owens. Very clever. This door is trap, da? Unless the code is entered, everything is destroyed. No?" He grinned as Owens nodded in defeat. "Please to be opening door."

Stamos sneered. "And if we don't?"

Colossus sighed, this one, also, was brave. However, unlike the soldier, she had things to lose, and she was not trained to live and die for her work, despite what Dr. Owens may have said. Wordlessly, he reached out and grabbed the balding doctor by the head, dragging him bodily towards him and turning his head so that the two lovers stared each other in the eyes. As a human, Colossus was stronger than nearly any human alive, his mutation coupled with a life of hard farm work and a true love for physical exertion guaranteed an impressive might that could dwarf even the most dedicated Olympian. In armored form, he was capable of pulverizing rocks into dust. Before she grew ill, his sister had once joked that he could turn wood into diamonds. To him, he was simply flexing his fingers a fraction as he slowly tightened his grip on the man's head. The scream the doctor gave, and the way his arms thrashed spoke volumes as to the true pressure his skull was enduring. Stamos shuddered and tried to look away. "Look at him." Her eyes remained riveted to the floor, but widened at a tortured scream from her lover. "Look at him. His arms is merely dislocated. If you do not look, it will come off. Now, look at him." With a seemingly herculean effort, Stamos ripped her eyes from the floor and fixed them into those of her lover. "Open door."

"No." A single tear fell down her cheeks. She clearly loved this man. Colossus felt a small pang for the pain he was causing her. Neither of them deserved this anguish and horror. They should have many long years of peace with plenty of children and grandchildren. H hoped that neither of them was stupid enough to throw away the chances he was giving them.

"If you do not open door, I will kill him. And then I will kill other one. Then, I will let Sabretooth violate their bodies in such way as to give you nightmares for rest of your life while you recuperate from suffering every bone in your body being shattered between my fingers until you _do_ open door."

"On second thought, dame, don't open the door. That sounds like fun. He'll do it too; you should see what the Russkie did to the guards in the upper levels." Sabretooth laughed and licked a claw he had stuck into the guard's side.

Stamos looked at the feral mutant playing with the soldier's now-exposed entrails, and gazed into the eyes of her suffering lover and nodded. She walked over to the console, punched a few numbers and the door slid open. "There, it's done."

Sabretooth grinned and leaped into the room, spraying the woman with blood from his fangs and claws. He boldly strode into the room and then paused as he sniffed the air and whirled, froth dripping from his lips in long strings as he bounded for the hallway and passed the startled doctors. "_Wolverine!"_ he snarled in fury and jumped high into the air, landing on the small Canadian mutant lurking in the shadows.


End file.
